Air-conditioning and hot water supplying composite systems have thus far been proposed that include a heat pump cycle and is configured to exchange heating energy with a heat source (air or water) and supply the heating energy to one or a plurality of indoor units and hot water supply units. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an air-conditioning and hot water supplying composite system including a heat source unit having a compressor and a heat source-side heat exchanger, an indoor unit having an indoor heat exchanger and an indoor expansion device, and a hot water supply unit having a hot water supply-side heat exchanger and a hot water supply-side expansion device.
The air-conditioning and hot water supplying composite system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured to perform, with a single refrigerant system, a heating operation in which the indoor heat exchanger serves as condenser (radiator) and a hot water supplying operation in which the hot water supply-side heat exchanger exchanges heat with water so as to heat the water, at the same time.
Thus, a low-cost and space-saving air-conditioning and hot water supplying composite system, to which there is no need to connect a plurality of refrigerant systems, can be attained.